My Choice
by xmockingjay
Summary: "Happy Birthday Annie." I stare dumbfounded at the boy on the other side of the door, he wasn't supposed to come back, he left me and wasn't supposed to come back. I was finally over him and happy and he has to stroll back into my life. This can't me happening.


I wake to the sound of a whisk beating against a bowl. I knew instantly that it was my father in the kitchen. He always cooks. I slowly rise and walk to my vanity. There sitting on it is a brush, mirror, and pictures hanging from the mirror. A picture of me, my mother, my dad, and my younger brother is hanging on the top left. On the top right is a picture of me and my best friend Charlie. We were on the beach in District 4. I'm on his back while we are standing in the ocean. His mom, Johanna, took the picture. We were all so happy. I swear I will never forget that day.

My thoughts begin being interrupted by an amazing smell. Bacon. I walk to my closet to find something to wear for the day before I go to breakfast. I grab a pair a jeans and a blue T-shirt along with my brown leather boots.

I run down the hall, going towards the amazing aroma. "What smells so good?" I question my dad.

"Oh you know just your favorite."

"You mean..."I trail off.

"Yup! Pancakes and bacon. Just for your birthday."

Was that today? I totally forgot. Can you believe someone forgetting their 18th birthday? "Awe thanks dad. That's really sweet."

"Anything for my little girl." I smile at his comment. No need to argue about it. I will always be his little girl even at eighteen years old. "So..." he continued "do you want to wake your brother I'm almost done."

"Yeah. Sure."

I walk down the hall and pass my room and get to my brother's. I walk in and of course he was still sound asleep and snoring like crazy. I straddle him and start to shake the bed. "Mitchell!"

He only rolls over some... Well attempts to anyways. "Mitchell" I whine. "Come on wake up!"

Mitchell groaned and his eyes flutter open. "Wha... ump." His head hit the pillow.

"Mitchell get up now!" I told him. "I'm up. I'm up." I get off of him and stand next to the bed. "Good. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

I laugh and walk back into the kitchen.

"Is your brother up?" My dad asks while giving me a plate filled with bacon and pancakes.

I take a seat at the table and start eating the bacon. "Yes he is. He will be down-"

"I'm here. I'm here." Mitchell announces.

"Well good for you to join us." My dad laughs.

"Hey just because Annie gets up early doesn't mean I have to. I'm still a kid."

I laughed at my thirteen year old brother. He was very much a kid and acted alot like Uncle Haymitch, for whom he is named.

"Well are you not going to wait for mom?" Mitchell questions.

Oops I almost forgot. I stop eating immediately.

"I don't know when your mother is coming down."

"Is she bad today?" I ask my dad.

My mother has never been quite right. Don't get me wrong I love her very much but she went through things when she was younger and she has never quite gotten over it. Some days are better than others but days like today,holidays or birthdays, are hard for her.

"She had a nightmare early this morning and she is still a bit shaken. We can go ahead and eat though."

"You sure?" I ask. I hate leaving mom out. It makes me feel horrible. "Yes of course she will be down-"

"Are you talking about me? Well of course you are I am the only one not here yet." I rush to the door of the kitchen to give my mom a hug. "Hey Mama." I say softly in her hair.

"Hey baby girl. Happy Birthday."

I slowly release her not wanting my mom's warmth to go away.

"Thanks" I smile softly and we walk to the kitchen table.

"Hey babe." My dad gives my mom a kiss on the cheek as she sits next to him and I sit next to Mitchell.

"Hey. It smells wonderful."

"Well lets eat then!" Mitchell exclaims.

We all laugh and start eating or fixing our plate, in mom's case.

"So have you talked to Jo yet today?" Mom asks.

"No." Dad answers. Johanna, Jo for short ,and Charlie come for every birthday except theirs and then we go to District 7 instead. On Christmas they come to District 12 and on New Years and Independence Day we go to District 7. Jo and Uncle Haymitch are the only real friends mom and dad have left because many died in the Rebellion. So we spend a lot of time with them.

"What time are they going to be here?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think the first train comes by after lunch. So maybe 12?" My dad answers.

"What time is it now?" Mitchell asks.

I stare at him with disbelief. How are you up for 20 minutes and don't know what time it is?! It's common sense to check the time when you get up? "What? I didn't look at the clock okay?"

"It's 8:36" I say looking at the clock the is above the oven. I always must give the exact time. I know weird but I'm like that.

"Oh well we still have some time don't we?"

"Not really" I explain. "I have to take a shower, which will take about 20 minutes and, saying that I get in there at 9, will mean that it will then be about 9:20. Then I will have to do my hair and get dressed which-"

"Will take FOREVER considering you are seeing you boyfriend today."

I glare at Mitchell. Mine and Charlie's family have always joked about me and him getting together. I hear my mom and dad laugh with Mitchell.

"You think it's so funny don't you? You all know there is nothing between me and Charlie!" I say a little bit to loudly but I get agrevated by these comments.

Me and Charlie are best friends nothing more. Besides he probably has girls throwing themselves at him in District 7. Charlie isn't bad looking by a long shot. He has, almost shaggy, long blond/brown hair that covers his eyebrows. His eyes are the most gorgeous sea green eyes with flecks of blue. He has muscles and is quite strong but it's not to noticeable when you look at him. I don't know why the the thought of girls throwing themselves at Charlie makes my breakfast threaten to come up.

"Whatever you say sis but just saying when I said his name your eyes got all sparkly. It was very nauseating."

My face suddenly heats up and I have no idea why. I've never thought of Charlie that way and I don't plan on it now.

"They did not" I protest.

"Of course not sweetheart" My dad says in a teasing tone and looks at my mom the way he does when they start talking silently.

They are so much in love. There is no denying it. I can only hope to have someone look at me that way someday.

"Well it's 8:57 I better get ready." I stand up and walk to my room. As I am getting my clothes out of my closet I can't help but smile as I think of getting to see Charlie and Johanna. I love being able to see them. Charlie is one of my best friends and being away from him is hard on me. Of course we talk on the phone some but it's not he same.

I walk in the hall holding my clothes and go to the bathroom. I close the door and turn on the shower. I grab the flower scented shampoo and lather it in my hair. As I wash my hair and body I think of Mitchell's comment earlier and the way mom and dad looked at each other. Me and Charlie did not have a thing! He is too good for me. We are best friends nothing more. Why was I trying so hard to convince myself that?


End file.
